Merqury City Dump
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: The circuit has screwed over almost all its veterns leaving them with no money and forced to live on their own. COMPLETED
1. And so this is The beginning

I decided to do a serious story. But one that was original. So I just wrote without any brainstorming and I came up with this. Enjoy

The Merqury City Dump

Psymon woke up to a loud noise. It was probably just some cat in a garbage can again. He slowly got up and walked over to his sink. Then looked at himself in the mirror long and hard. He noticed something he looked like crap.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the main room of his old cramped mobile home. Slowly he headed to the kitchen. Then he tripped on something big. He almost fell but he had excellent balance. He looked down to see Moby on the ground asleep. He must have fallen of the couch again Psymon thought to himself.

Once he got into what he called the kitchen he leaned down and opened their little fridge. All he saw in it was left over pizza and beer, lots of beer. Knowing what time it was he closed the fridge and walked to his couch and turned on the television. This woke Moby right up. Moby jumped up looked around then sat down next to Psymon.

"Welcome to the SSX circuit coverage. I am Adam Ike and with me is SSX Veteran Mac Frazier. Today is one of the more important stops on the circuit before the BIG mountain championships," A man behind a large sports desk said on the television.

"Yeah were talking about the one itself Snowdream. This track can from when I was racing a starter track to the track of the circuit. Now with suck amazing talent this year…" Mac was saying.

"BULLSHIT!" Psymon stood up and screamed then turned off the television. "Stupid fucking sold out prick,"

It had all gone down for Psymon Stark and many other SSX veterans in the many years before. He was now 34 had a hard last 6 years. After the first BIG mountain championship was over life was good. Then for the next two years Mac started to win everything. And soon he was dubbed the best snowboarder alive. The circuit grew huge more and more people became interested in it because of Mac.

After the two years were over. Many of the original 20 SSX riders moved on. Brodi was the first one to hang up his board to try his luck at professional surfing. Not long after there was only 12 left. But then during the next year of SSX there was word that because of many accusations at he was gay Viggo Rolig committed suicide. Not long after Psymon had been arrested by the police for multiple accounts and would spend a year in prison.

After losing one of their star moneymakers the board decided to halfway into that year to expand. They wanted to invite 20 new riders into the circuit. With no idea what they were doing they signed multiple contracts. About a month later they realized that they were paying the new riders way to much money and they were losing money fast.

At the end of that year all the veterans' contracts were to expire. When the time came they choose to only renew three contracts. Elise, Griff, and Mac were the three. The rest of the SSX riders were then sent off into the world. Not only that there was a system crash many files lost and only half of the ones let go got their money for the year. They all got angry and would sue the board.

After many months they lost. Not only that they had also lost almost all of many of their fortunes fighting the legal battle. Then the circuit started, during the third race Elise was involved in a terrible crash and would be forced to hang up her board for good. After that year Mac decided for his many friends sake he retired leaving the circuit with only one veteran.

Then after that was over, Psymon was finally released from prison. He was then entered into this drug rehab centre because apparently he had been addicted to painkillers and that was thought to be the reason of his mild insanity.

Psymon is now living in a mobile home in the far side of Merqury City. Living with his long time good friend from the circuit Moby. Moby for the last three years has opened up a tattoo parlour and was making some good money.

Most of the money he makes goes to Tyrell his son. Zoe is the mother of Tyrell. Zoe is now over in Europe for a job she had gotten two and a half years ago. Moby would have gone with her but because of the lawsuit there just wasn't enough money so he had to stay back in Merqury City.

Moby and Psymon did not really keep in contact with the other riders. But they know that Allegra, Nate, Elise, Hiro, and Eddie are still living in Merqury city. Most live in low end housing like Moby and Psymon. Non-have been able to even come close to half of what they were making back on the circuit.

Psymon does not work and he snowboards most of his time like other vets. Who unlike riders like Moby, Zoe, Allegra, Brodi and even Elise have given up on snowboarding for the most part. They still snowboard but only on free time.

Psymon got up from the couch. He then turned and looked at Moby. "I am going snowboarding," Psymon then feeling like shit from last night headed out the door. He headed to a small shack on the property. He walked right up to it until he saw the lock was smashed open. He quickly opened its door it see it remotely empty of anything like snowboards. The only stuff in it was shovels and gardening tools.

"Son of a Bitch!" Psymon screamed. He then slammed the door of the shack and stormed back to the mobile home. He opened the door and turned right to a closet and took out a snowboard.

Moby at this point had seen Psymon come back in and knew what Psymons expression meant. "Let me guess we were robbed again," Moby said to Psymon.

Psymon then started to head outside. "Yup, later today I will go by the station and report it. So we can have the boards returned faster than last time," Psymon said before being completely outside the house.

This wasn't the first time that Psymon and Moby had been robbed. In fact it was the second time in three months. The criminals are quite sloppy in their area. So if you tell the cops something has been stolen. Chances are, during their regular route they will spot a person with it so almost nothing stolen from Moby and Psymon has not been returned to them.

Psymon with the board walked instead of towards the street in front of the mobile home. He walked to the back of the property. Then hoped the back fence onto his board. On the other side of the fence is a huge hill, which Psymon then started to go down.

Back in the mobile home Moby was then starting to get ready to leave to go to his parlour for the rest of the day. After getting fully dressed he was doing his final preparations until the phone rang. Took about three rings before Moby finally got to the phone.

"Hello Moby speaking," Moby said into the phone.

"Hey Moby its me Zoe. Just phoned to see how you are doing," Zoe responded on the other line.

"Well I am doing fine I guess. How are you and Tyrell doing in Sweden?" Moby asked her.

"We're doing good, we had some problems with plumbing earlier this week which lead to some flooding in the apartment but besides that good," Zoe told him.

"That's great so how is Tyrell's Swedish?" Moby asked.

"Great he is almost as good speaking Swedish than he is speaking English. Moby did you get the check that I sent you?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe you know I don't like you sending me money and no I haven't got it. I got to get going so how about you phone back here when you are about to go to bed tonight? Moby said.

"Sure love you bye," Zoe said then hanged up the phone. Moby sighed how he missed her and Tyrell. He then grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Well there you have I will start writing chapter 2 soon but I don't know what I will do from then on. Please R+R I really would like the reviews.


	2. As things unfold

Well here it is chapter two.

Moby locked the door behind him. He then walked to the back of the mobile home. There was a very expensive looking BMX bike with multiple locks on it. He unlooked all of them and then got on the bike.

He started to ride the bike out onto the street. He biked through the streets swerving past cars. Him being a previously a professional athlete, he was able to bike to speeds of the cars. He then jumped a full foot over the sidewalk and then started to ride through an alleyway. He them stopped right next to a door of one of the buildings he was between.

He got out his keys and opened it. Once inside he started to turn on the lights. He walked right into the middle of the tattoo parlour. He then walked to a back room. In there he put his bike and dropped down his coat. He then entered back into the front area. Man was he ever tired.

He wiped his eyes and went to the glass counter towards the back of the place. He then unlocked the cash register. After he reached down and picked up a war child funds box and walked over and put it near the front of the store. Then he turned the sign near the front to show it was open then unlocked the front door. The store will be manly quite for a few hours so he walked to the back sat on a chair and grabbed a magazine.

Psymon had walked with his snowboard to a back alley with a large dumpster near the back of the alleyway with a large slope before it. Psymon then started his decent down the slope on his snowboard. Right before the dumpster he jumped up and started to grind it. He grinded it all the way then had a smooth landing. He got off his board walked to the top of the slope then did it again. This time he tried a uber grind but lost his balance on impact and hit his back right on the dumpster before being tossed to the ground.

"Ah shit!" He called out grabbing his back. He had been trying a new trick for months but without any success. He slowly got up and headed back up the slope to try again.

Moby was showing a customer, a young girl some of the different piercing. She had been the only customer in a while. Which is common, when night comes that is when he makes his living. All of a sudden another customer came into the parlour. Moby quickly greet him. "Yes what can I do for you?"

"Give me all your money!" the man screamed taking out a gun. Moby backed away slowly in shock. The girl quickly went down onto the ground.

Moby took a deep breath. "Take all you want just don't shot the girl!" Moby said slowly walking to the cash register. The gunman not taking his gun from pointing at Moby, Moby then pressed some buttons and the cash register. He then got out the cash and slowly put it on the ground.

The gunman then signalling Moby to get away from the money, Moby slowly walked back. The gunman slowly went down to pick up the money. He then picked it up. He slowly got up then he was standing. He then shot Moby twice and started to run out of the parlour. On his way out he grabbed the war child funds box and ran out. Moby gripping his bullet holes slowly fell to the ground. He then laid there and blood slowly escaped his body.

Psymon following the sirens ran to the parlour. There he saw a white sheet over the body he knew was his friends. He screamed the loudest anyone had ever heard as he knelt down to the ground. Slowly getting up he saw a man with handcuffs. Quickly he ran to that man as fast as he could. But right before he could get at him two policemen grabbed him and almost threw Psymon to the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE HAD A FAMILY! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Psymon screamed.

"Hi I am Adam Ike and your watching the SSX Circuit. With me is SSX Veteran as always Mac Frazier. Today it's the Snowdream semi finals," Adam Ike said on the television.

"That's right. But before we get to the action I would first like to inform the viewers the sad news. Earlier today the SSX veteran and a fellow rider Moby Jones was shot killed at his small tattoo parlour in Merqury City. It is a terrible tragedy and to his wife Zoe Payne and Tyrell Jones his son everyone's prayers from the SSX Circuit are going to be for you tonight," Mac said.

"A real tragedy, but unfortunately nothing new. We can all remember when Viggo Rolig commited suicide. And JP who OD'd just last year," Adam Ike informed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Psymon screamed throwing a beer bottle at the television. But it hit one of the corners and bounced off. Then the phone rang, Psymon froze. He looked over at it and it rang and rang. He the clenched a fist and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Psymon tell me it's not true! It can't be!" The voice form the other line called out.

Psymon knew who it was and he knew that she was crying. Trying to keep a steady voice. "It's true Zoe, Moby is dead he was shot," He was cut off by Zoe starting to cry immensely. Psymon turned away from the phone. He took a deep breath "Zoe, Moby did exactly what the shooter told him to do staying calm. Because I wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Now you can get through this I know it!" Psymon said to her.

"Thanks I needed that. I still don't know what I am going to tell Tyrell," Zoe told him, her voice being a little calmer.

"I'll talk to him," Psymon said to Zoe. "Give the phone to him. There was a short pause and then a new voice came from the other line.

"Psymon? You want to talk to me about something?" A very young voice version of Mobys said.

"Yes, Your fathers been hurt," Psymon said to Tyrell.

"Is my daddy alright?" Tyrell asked.

"No Tyrell your daddies not alright," Psymon replied.

"You mean he's dead?" Tyrell called out. Psymon was greatly grieved by this but somewhat relieved that he didn't have to explain what being dead meant.

"Yes," Psymon said softly.

"He…he's gone for ever isn't he," Tyrell said to him. Man Psymon had no idea a six year old could know all this about death.

"Yes he is but listen. Your father died a hero and I want you to know and always remember that," Psymon said to him.

Then Zoe's voice came on and said "Its okay Psymon I can take it from here thanks for all your help.

"Don't mention it," Psymon hanged up the phone "Don't mention it,"

By the way I always wanted to write a tragedy also please R+R


	3. What Happens Next

Here it is Chapter 3

Psymon finished signing a piece of paper and stood up. He was in a large office, with an old fellow rider behind the desk. "Are you happy can I go now?"

"Yes, thank you for your help," Mac said to Psymon. Psymon had last week finally did the Turntable Grind. But he needed money bad so he was forced to sell the rights to it. Of course the highest bidder was no surprise.

Psymon slowly headed out the door but turned back. "So you will forward the check next week right. Mac nodded to this and Psymon walked out. Outside of Macs office is a huge room full of cubicles. Psymon could hardly believe this is just one of the floors to BIG television. When he had an office here it headquarters looked like an old beat down office building you would find in a train yard or oilrig. But after they were bought out by Textman Mobile they moved the headquarters to a quite nicer place.

"Hey Psymon I haven't seen you in years!" A familiar voice called out as a young man stood up from his cubicle.

"Not enough," Psymon said under his breath. He hated Griff almost as much as he hated that Kaori. "Please don't talk to me," Psymon said as he tried to walk by him. Griff was now 18 and the only vet to still be in the circuit.

"Hey what the hell did I do to you!" Griff said raising his voice. He pushed Psymon, Psymon grabbed him by his collar and held him up.

Psymon tried not to hit the little spoiled kid. "What you did to me? WHAT YOU DID TO ME? You screwed me over. Besides sticking with your fellow riders you hid behind the owners and always took their side. You bribed, lied, cheated, and begged the owners to keep you. And left the superior riders to rot in hell!"

At this point the whole office was starring at Psymon. He dropped Griff and started to walk out of the building. He slowly got out and called a taxi. "Yeah get me to the corner of Richmond and 12th street," The Taxi driver then started the car and he drove Psymon to the corner he had asked for. Then he got out paid the driver and walked home.

He opened the door to his mobile home and sat down on the couch. He then realized he needed a beer so he got up and went for one. Then the phone started to ring. Psymon after grabbing his beer picked up the phone. "What is it?" Psymon asked in a grumpy voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk to someone.

But the voice on the other line wasn't really that affected by it. "Is this Psymon Stark the ex-SSX circuit boarder?" The voice asked.

"The one and the only what is it?" He asked the person.

"I am Katrina Ford. You may remember we met back when you were on the circuit. Anyway I hate to inform you the sudden death of my brother Brodi Ford. The funeral will be held in Honolulu, Hawaii and you are invited to come," Katrina said.

Psymon being shocked "Wow Brodi's dead? How?"

"He drowned during a surfing competition. If you want anymore information turn on the television and turn the channel to EA television," Katrina told him.

Psymon turned on the television but just before he hanged up. "I am really sorry for your lose. I am also sorry to say that I currently don't have enough money to attend the funeral,"

"It is okay, the competition stopped right after Brodi had drown. The competition has given us what would have been the award money. So we can pay for you to come," Katrina said. Psymon thanked her but decided to hang up the phone and deal with all the details with someone not as heart broken, as he knew Katrina was.

His attention then turned to the television. It was currently their little news section that was saying what was going to be on later that night. "It is the FFA street season kick off. Then highlights from the Snowstorm race from yesterday," Psymon watched for a while then during the half time of the soccer game it turned to the newsroom.

"Brodi Ford has died today during a surfing tournament. He is the second SSX veteran to have died this month. Moby Jones had died three weeks ago after getting shot by a robber," The newscaster said. Psymon then listened for a bit more before turning off the television and falling asleep on his couch.

Two Weeks Later

Psymon slowly got off of the plane. After going through everything you have to do in an Airport he slowly exited. Looking around he called a Taxi and hopped in. The cabby asked "Where to?"

Psymon reached into his pocket and pulled out a card then replied "The Waterfront Queens hotel," The cabby the started to drive. Once in front of the hotel Psymon got out and paid the cabby. Then he walked into the hotel and saw some familiar faces sitting in the front lounge area.

"Hey Psymon!" A voice called. It was Elise calling him over. With her was the other ex rider Eddie. He slowly walked up to them. "Huh so I guess it is true. Katrina invited all the ex SSX riders from the circuit,"

Psymon came and sat down with them. "Now I heard that I will be sharing a room with someone since they don't have to much money. So who is in room 731?"

This made Eddies eyes widen and kind of chuckle. "Well what do you know roomy," Of course Psymon sat their puzzled for a few seconds. But then he got up.

"Alright good to know, I will see you in the room I am bushed," Psymon said to them. He slowly walked into the elevator and went to his room on the 7th floor. Once inside he saw it looked like any other hotel with two beds and a bathroom. But then he looked outside and saw the great view it had.

He walked to the bed nearest to the window threw down his stuff and jumped onto the bed. He then wondered if they got EA Television. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels he realized that they got EA Television G not EA Television Sports. But he just shrugged it off and decided it would be better than nothing.

"Coming up next. Omaha Beach remembered on Battlefield, then Oddworld," The voice on the television said. Psymon watched it for a few hours before turning it off. He lie down and fell asleep.

Once he woke up he saw Eddie in a white dress shirt. "Hey your up you should start to get ready the funeral starts in about 45 minutes. Eddie then left the room.

Psymon got up right away. He walked to the bathroom and had a shower. Then got dressed slowly and exited the hotel. Once outside he called a taxi, which took him to the funeral home, where the ceremony would took place. Once inside he saw that the casket was closed. So he just took a seat in the back.

He looked around and saw basically all his old fellow riders. Except for Zoe which he knew didn't have the mental capacity to handle another funeral. And Griff who Brodi had always shown disgust against. Soon the ceremony started to take place. First was Katrina who welcomed everyone and was so glad they all made it.

Then Eddie walked forward to say some words. "Brodi was always a good friend of mine. He was a fellow rider in SSX. He always had shown compassion and kindness to almost everyone. He left snowboarding because he thought he had done all he could. He said he would leave because he had another sport that he was good at. And he could do well in it. So he would leave instead of someone who had nothing to fall back on. Which would have been the case if he hadn't left. Then he sent me some of his winnings when I was in the legal battle with SSX. He was a man with a heart ten times larger than anyone else. So I would like to announce that with the last of the money I have left it will be spent on building a statue of him in Merqury City. So he will never be missed and never be forgotten," Eddie slowly sat down with tears coming from his eyes. Once he had sat down Katrina went right to him knelt down and tried to comfort him.

An hour later the funeral ended and everyone left. Psymon took a cab back to hotel where he stayed for most of the day. Psymon was on his bed watching television Marty came into the room.

Psymon being very aggravated by the unexpected entrance said "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Marty just shrugged the remark "Since we are the SSX riders are all together and probably for the last time we are going partying. Do you want to come?" Marty asked him. Psymon just nodded and got off the bed and followed Marty.

He met up with many other riders and they all walked into a dance hall/ party hall in the hotel full of people dancing. It looked just like a club with a bar and everything. Once inside Psymon broke away from the group and walked to the bar.

"Hey barkeep I'll have a beer. I don't give a fuck what kind just not American," The barkeep stared at Psymon before leaning down and filling a glass with beer.

The barkeep then handed it to Psymon. "Here you go, its called Fosters so don't worry its Australian not American," The keep said in a very sarcastic voice. Psymon just shrugged and started to drink it. He drank multiple beers and no one really bothered him.

The place was pretty quiet until a mini scream could be heard from the middle of the dance floor. Psymon turned around to see what caused it. He saw Mac and this guy both have their fists raised. Then the guy punched Mac right in the face making him almost go down. At that moment Marty punched the guy in the head from behind. Mac then punched the guy in the stomach. At that moment a beer bottle was broken over Macs head. Mac immediately went down. Then Nate punched the guy who had the beer bottle, which made the dude go down. Nate then started to kick the guy on the ground. At that point the hall turned into a all out brawl. Psymon got up and walked out. He didn't want to go back to jail.

Psymon got into an elevator and it started to go up. Once on his floor he got out. He walked to his room and opened the door. He could then see a very drunk Elise start heading his way. "Psymon!" she called. She then got right up to him. "Psymon have I ever told you how sexy you are?" She asked him.

He grabbed her "God you are really drunk," he said to her.

"Oh Psymon I love it when you talk. FUCK ME NOW!" She screamed. She then ripped off her shirt and jumped onto him. This made him be sent back into the room.

"Wow Elise stop!" Psymon called out. Elise then jumped off him, which sent him flying right onto one of the beds. She then started to unzip his pants.

The next morning Psymon woke up. He had a major headache he wondered how many beers did he have. Then he realized couldn't remember last night.

Well there you have it Chapter 3. R+R


	4. We were no Athletes

Psymon got off his bed and looked over to see Eddie. Eddie was awake on a chair reading a book. He briefly looked up at Psymon then looked back at the book. "That was one hell of a night," Eddie said as he turned to page of his book.

"Really I can't remember a single thing. I must have been really drunk," Psymon said as he felt his throbbing head. Psymon hadn't had a headache like this in what must have been month's cause he couldn't afford to buy enough beer to get drunk.

Eddie reached down picked up a bottle and threw it at Psymon. "You didn't seem that drunk last night. But just encase I made some of Moby's hangover medicine for you. So you say you don't remember last night? Well your lucky, A huge fight broke out in the mini club down stairs," Eddie told him.

Psymon drank almost all of the stuff in the bottle. "Really, please god tell me I didn't start it,"

"Nope, it was Kaori's new boyfriend. He didn't like how close Mac was getting to Kaori. There was some pushing and shoving. Then the guy punched Mac, Marty jumped in. And then the whole place erupted. Then the cops came and arrested like 8 or 9 people, two of them being Marty and Nate though they probably won't get charged with anything. Mac was sent to the hospital after getting a beer bottle smashed on his head," Eddie informed him.

Psymon had a little chuckle from all of this. He looked over his body. "Where was I during all of this. It doesn't look like I was in a fight,"

Eddie got up from the seat and turned on the television. "If I remember correctly you left right near the beginning. You were lucky you were at the bar so it was an easy getaway. I was dancing with Katrina on the dance floor when it started. I tried to get out of there but the fight turned into Hawaii against EX-SSX riders. So I got my share of ass kicking," He said then the news came on the television.

The newscaster started to speak. "Our top story tonight, there was a large brawl that happened at the Waterfront Queens Hotel last night. Many were ex SSX veterans who came to Hawaii for the funeral of Brodi Ford," At that moment Eddie turned off the television.

"Sorry I don't want to watch it. I remember being interviewed last night. Ah fuck I am going to go see what else is happening in the hotel," Eddie said to him.

Psymon then thought for a second and right before Eddie exited. "Hey when do the hotel want us to leave we have to leave here? I can't remember,"

"Not soon enough," Eddie then walked out of the room.

Psymon got all his stuff packed. He walked down to the front lobby and checked out. He then took a cab to the airport. He took a seat and waited for a few hours. Then he saw Eddie and Allegra walk up to him.

"Hey Psymon the plane to Merqury City is here you had better hurry," Allegra told him.

Psymon looked up at her and replied. "I'm not going back to Merqury City well just not right now. I am going to go back up to Canada for the next couple of weeks," This made the two shrugged and walks off to catch their flight. Psymon would have to wait for a two more hours until his flight to Ottawa came.

He slowly boarded it and kept to himself for the flight. Once he landed he took a cab to his hotel. Once inside he went up to his hotel room. He would stay there for the rest of the night.

The next morning the phone waked Psymon up. He slowly reached over and picked it up. He hoped that no other SSX riders have died. "Hello who the hell is it," He said to who ever was on the other line.

Not long after the person replied "Well judging by your voice and tone I can tell that I just woke you up. But seeing how it is two in the afternoon I really don't care,"

Psymon's eyes widened "Hiro? Why the hell are you phoning me? I thought you were off somewhere giving your life changing speeches and that is why you didn't come to Brodi's funeral,"

After the SSX circuit Hiro made snowboarding a pass time. He became a motivational speaker as well as field journalist. He would travel the world. But mostly Japan and North America. Even though he does have his residence in Merqury City.

"Yeah, but you see that somewhere is Ottawa. I have given 3 speeches and am stuck here for the next week. I was talking to some of the old riders about how the funeral went and someone had said that you had come here to spend a few weeks. So I decided to phone you and see if you wanted to go snowboarding," Hiro informed him.

There was a short pause. "Might as well, what hotel you staying at?" Psymon asked.

"I am at the General Hotel down near Parliament Hill. Drop by anytime and we can go and do some snowboarding at the nearest hill. Which I think is just like 30 minutes," Hiro told him.

"Well I was just about to go snowboarding. So you want to come with me. I will meet you at your hotel," Psymon said and Hiro agreed. So Psymon got up and started to get dressed. Then he exited his room.

He walked out of the hotel and called for a taxi. He told the cabby to take him to the General Hotel. After about fifteen minutes he got out of the cab. He then saw Hiro standing against a car. Hiro signalled Psymon to come into it. Psymon got in and they drove to the nearest hill.

They then did some snowboarding. Showing off all their old moves. After a few hours they headed for the lodge. They signed some autographs before they could even get in the front doors. The two of them then took a seat in the far end of the lodge.

"So Psymon how has your life been doing?" Hiro asked him.

Psymon sighed "Well pretty shitty if you ask me. I am going to have to get a job or else I won't be able to still live in my mobile home. And you know it's a bad sign when you can't even pay to live in a mobile home. Oh and also the fact that two of my old friends are dead,"

"You want to talk about Mobys and Brodis deaths with me. Like I am a motivational speaker so I am basically a shrink except I get to yell more," Hiro said with a little chuckle in the end.

Psymon rolled his eyes "I don't know I was always the strong and manly guy back on the circuit. Plus I really don't like having people get into my head. Back when I was in rehab I was in hell. If I wasn't in their because of a court I would have escaped after like the 5th day,"

"Well you have to realize something. Aren't you a better off person now after you got over your many addictions? You are glad that someone finally did get into your head. Like not many people know this but I had checked myself into rehab when I was still injured during the second season. Many people think when I was in rehab after the fifth season was my first time. But that was my 4th time. All the other times I would freak out and the 4th time was the first time I actually completed rehab," Hiro told Psymon.

"Huh and here I was thinking that I was the only SSX rider who had drug problems. Well JP did OD and fucking die last year. And Griff was charged with drug possession after they found weed in his bag. Oh yeah during the third season Marisol was checked into rehab. Cause she said she was taking drugs cause she was so depressed that Elise was getting all the spotlight. Oh and they found a lethal dose of Heroin in Viggo after he had killed himself." Psymon said.

Hiro could do nothing but laugh. "Man we were a fucked up bunch of sports people. Something I never exposed to anyone but during the fourth final some of the heads of SSX were willing to bribe me to throw the final race. Of course after that I didn't bother coming back the next year,"

Psymon who just happened to be drinking something spit it out. "What! I can't believe that. Wait take that back I can believe that. We were no athletes we were money. And that's it. Everything in that circuit was money. To them we were no athletes we where living breathing bank accounts that kept growing and growing,"

"Fubar,"

"Fubar,"

Weeks later Psymon finally decided to head back to Merqury City. He took a plane to the airport. Once there he took a taxi home. It was going to drive him home but he stopped the cab after about 10 minutes. He paid the driver and turned to face the local church.

He walked in and looked around to see it practically empty. He took a seat in a pew near the back. He sat there for a few minutes before lowering his head and started to pray.

"Lord, I know I have never been good to you. In fact in many cases mocked your existence. But I have been living in hell for the past year. And if I am going to ever find god. It's got to be now or never! I need some help and I need it now thank you! So if you're listening give me a sign! Something on fire?" Psymon nearly shouted. Then he looked up to see the priest standing in the front.

"I am sorry son but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Be sure to come back on Sunday,"

This made Psymon somewhat angry. But he wasn't about to argue with the priest so he just got up and left. Psymon slowly walked down the street from that point on. He kept his head down and didn't bother looking up.

But unfortunately for Psymon he was going to get bothered as a familiar person walked by him. "Well if it isn't gramps how's it going ass hole," Psymon looked up to see Griff with two of his friends.

"I am not in the mood Griff just keep walking like everyone else," Psymon said trying to walk around Griff.

Griff laughed. "So this is what has happened to the psycho of SSX., some random guy who is down on his luck. So I should feel sorry for you. But let me tell you something Psymon. You never had luck. You hit power lines when you were a kid. And you finally get onto the SSX circuit and what do you do? You get arrested, and because of that everyone was screwed over. So it was your fault," This got Psymon really mad "If Moby would have let that sink in I bet he would have never let you live with him. But he wasn't man enough and now he's dead,"

Psymon punched Griff right in the face. Griff fell to the ground. Psymon knelt down "Moby was more man than you will ever dream of being you piece of shit!"

Psymon started to walk away. He didn't look back, not once. He realized that the punch he gave Griff probably knocked him out so he didn't hear what Psymon had said. But Psymon just shrugged it off.

Once he got home Psymon walked into his kitchen. He didn't realize how hungry he was. So he then popped some chicken breasts, which was the only thing that looked slightly eatable into his oven and lay down on his couch. He turned on the television. It was one of the Battlefield1942 World War 2 documentaries. That one was about Battle of Britain.

Psymon started to watch it for a while. But then he got tired and turned it off and started to dose off for a bit. He slept for a while before he started to hear what sounded like an alarm. Then he woke up. He didn't know how long he was out for but there was fire everywhere. He had forgotten about the chicken in the ovan.

He jumped up and looked around. The only way out was a window. He ran and smashed right through it. When on the snow he started to roll around in the snow. Once there was no fire on him he got up. He looked at his mobile home that was now completely engulfed in flame.

Psymon then fell to the ground and screamed "FUCK!" He put his hand over his face. "Why now? Why? Why FIRE GOD DAMN IT?" But at that point Psymon stopped yelling. "Fire…a sign," Psymon slowly got up.

Well there you have it chapter 4. Please be sure to R+R


	5. Down we go

1Psymon had no idea what he was doing. Looking up at the church he shrugged and walked in. It had been a long week for Psymon. He had to deal with the insurance agency about the newly burned down trailer he was living in. Right now Psymon was living in a motel about one block away from the burned down trailer. Where he had been staying at and will be staying at until a new trailer could be delivered to his property.

Once inside he noticed it was about half full. He went and took a seat. He tried to avoid the gazes he was getting from the other people in it. Luckily for Psymon it wasn't long until the priest started the service.

It lasted a hour. It wasn't anything life changing but it wasn't a waste of time. As he left he walked down onto the sidewalk. That was when he noticed the police car parked in the front. Psymon ignored it and continued to walk on the sidewalk. After about thirty metres he stopped. Psymon then jumped a fence. On the other side of the fence was a large hill Psymon had went down multiple times to get back home after a day of snow boarding. Which cut about a five blocks walk off his time.

Right at that moment he heard to men yell out. "Freeze police!" Psymon turned to see two police officers pointing pistols at him. Psymon right away put his hands up. But right at that moment slipped on some snow he was on and started to roll down the hill.

When Psymon had finished rolling down he was so dizzy. Still on the ground he wiped the snow off his face. Only to have his hand pulled to his back. He could feel a knee gab into his back and cold metal handcuffs crack onto his wrists. Then he was pulled up onto his feet.

"You are under arrest for third degree assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," The police officer continued. Psymon had heard it all before. The police officer held onto him until the cop car drove up to the bottom of the hill on the road. They then grabbed Psymon and put him into the back of the cop car. Then they drove him to his holding cell.

Psymon in his cell looked over at the guards television. The television was on the news. "Hello I am Kent Manly and here are tonights top stories. Psymon Stark former Canadian snow boarder on the SSX circuit was arrested today for punching current SSX snow boarder Griff Simmens. This comes days after Marty Sieber was charged with assault after a fight broke out at a Hawaii hotel. Psymon Stark was also at that hotel when the fight broke out. Stacy Lee has the full story,"

"It has all went down hill for the former SSX riders these past months. First rider Moby Jones was shot in a robbery that took place in his tattoo parlour. Leaving his young son and his wife Zoe Payne another SSX rider behind. Then three weeks later ex SSX snow boarder Brodi Ford drowned during a surfing championship. Their two names were now added to the list of dead SSX riders which has now grown to 4. French rider JP OD ed and died last year. And Viggo Rolig had committed suicide multiple years ago. The night after Brodi's funeral a few weeks later in Hawaii. A fight broke out at the hotel the riders were staying at. Which sent Mac Fraser the greatest snow boarder ever to the hospital. Many people were arrested including two SSX riders Nate Logan and Marty Seiber. Nate Logan was later realised. Marty Seiber though was charged with third degree assault. Two other men were charged both for first degree assault. One Jan Wei fiancé of SSX rider Kaori Ishidake who started the fight. And Ken Murphy who dealt the blow to Mac Fraser's head with a beer bottle. And now SSX veteran Psymon Stark has been charged with third degree assault. After punching Griff Simmons current SSX rider in the street Earlier this week. Later that night Psymon's house had burned down after he feel asleep while cooking chicken,"

It wasn't long until Psymon was in court. He just sat their next to his lawyer. His lawyer was Mister Pawners the lawyer who had represented the riders during their case against SSX. Behind Psymon was not a lot of people. He wasn't surprised he hadn't made to many friends. He did note that Hiro was the only SSX rider to show up. There was a few other people. But across the room there was many other people.

Soon everyone stood as the judge entered the court room. Everyone then sat back down. The Judge did her thing then it started. The Judge said "Would the defence please rise," Psymon and his Lawyer then stood up. "Mister Pawners in the case of Psymon Stark vs the people how does your defendant plea?"

Psymon took a deep breath and took one long look over the attendants before answering "Guilty your honour," at that moment there was a few gasps and many whispers His lawyer Pawners sat back down.

"Then I sentence you to 5 years in prison. With chance of parol. Case demised," At that point two guards came and handcuffed Psymon and lead him out of the court room. Psymon was no longer a freeman.

The press was all over the Psymon case when it ended. But once Psymon was settled into prison. The media shifted its focus to Marty's case that would start in a months. Time and it was guaranteed that it would be as short as Psymons.

After about a few months in prison Psymon got an unexpected visitor. "I'm pregnant," Elise told Psymon on the other side of the glass.

"Okay now what does this have to do with me?" Psymon asked of course being confused.

Elise sighed. "When I am drunk I am a very horny person a very horny person. When I have been drunk I think I have had sex with every SSX rider who was of legal age more than five times. Yes even the girls and yes even Marisol and you too,"

"Yeah but that was all 4-8 years ago. And you still haven't said what this has to do with me," Psymon said back to her.

"I think you're the father. See you didn't let me finish. So for all those years I was on the SSX circuit and a few years before and after. I had a way to make sure that with all the sex I was having I wouldn't get pregnant. And after the circuit I have been sober so I stopped my little routine. But at Brodi's funeral I had gotten drunk. And woke up in the same bed as you...to my surprise. I left right away before you woke."

"WHAT? We had sex that night. Well that explains why I wasn't in the fight," Psymon said to himself.

Elise shrugged it off and continued. "So then I thought of getting an abortion. Of course I realized it was your kid too so you should have a say. And of course you then were arrested and became hard to tract down. But during that time I realized I wanted a child. Then once I made that decision I figured I should tell you,"

"So I am going to be a dad huh," Psymon again said mostly to himself.

"Yeah and in five years time you will have a beautiful 4 year old boy. Yes it is going to be a boy. Hiro is helping me right now move back to Canada. So I may come some time next year and inform you on his state. Though I will not bring him here."

"Well at least I will have something to look forward to when I get out,"

"Oh one more thing Psymon. I wanted to know what name you wanted for him?" Elise asked.

Psymon was silent for a few moments. Before he answered. "...Moby,"

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE THE LATEST CHAPTER. PLEASE R+R


	6. The Final Dump

1"In the case of Marty Seiber. Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honour. On the charge of third degree assault. We find the defendant...Not Guilty,"

There were many cheers. Marty hugged his lawyer and looked back at his friends and family. He was a free man.

Four and a half years later

Psymon put his arm over his eyes. The sun seemed to be brighter when your free. Psymon walked up to the road and saw a familiar face standing next to a car. "Zoe, well I didn't expect to see you about," Psymon looked at his watch. "Five minutes of me being free,"

Zoe shrugged "Well I am living back in Merqury City. So I realized you were about to become a free man. So I thought you'd might like a lift," Zoe then gestured him to come into her car. Psymon agreed and stepped into the passengers seat.

Of course Psymon was surprised of this. "Really your back in Merqury City. Why I thought you were going to live back in Sweden to get away from here?"

"Well after about a year after Moby's death. I just couldn't live there. All the dreams I had of us being together in all the different places. How I thought we were going to live in happiness. I kept reminding me of him. So the only way I could get over his death was moving away," Zoe continued to drive.

Psymon thought for a second. "Wait you left the place you were away from him. Only to move back to where he lived and you two lived together and where he died. To try to get away from memories of him? Man you are one strange person,"

"Well it seamed to make sense before you mentioned it," Zoe said in a kind of annoyed and sarcastic tone. When ever Zoe talked like that you were never sure if she was serious or not.

At that moment Psymon thought for a sec. "Well we didn't get a lot of channels back in prison. So how has the SSX circuit been going. Please tell me Griff crashed and died during some important race that was on national television.

Zoe shook her head. "There is no more SSX. After the second year you were in prision it was exposed that two racers were bribed by EA to lose the race. Then there was a huge investigation which found that there had been bribing in the SSX circuit for years and years. Then Hiro comes out of nowhere and exposes that he to was bribed but unlike all the new racers he turned down the bribe. After all this corruption the SSX circuit collapsed. And now everyone is started to remember us the original 19 veterans as the best snow boarders who ever lived. And of course Mac THE greatest. By the way where do you want to get let off,"

"So the SSX is no more eh! Good riddance. Hey could you let me off at the airport. I am flying back up to Canada." Psymon said as they headed onto the freeway.

Zoe smiled. "So you want to go see your son that badly huh. Have you actually seen your son? Or Elise for that matter. Cause Thunder Bay is a long ways away from here in Vermont." She asked him.

"Well the last time I saw her was about a year ago. She had to go to a business trip to New York so on the way back she came up to the prison and saw me in prison. She showed me a picture of my son and that was also the visit I proposed to her." Psymon informed her.

Zoe then had a very surprised look on her face. "What! I was never informed that you two were getting married. Don't tell me the invitation was lost in the mail." Zoe said also in that tone where you couldn't tell if she was serious of not. God Psymon hated when she talked like that.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well we figured it would be the best idea for the kid. And we were going to wait for me to get out of prison. Then we would figure out any plans. Don't worry you will be invited." Then before they could talk anymore. Zoe pulled up to the airport and Psymon popped out of the car. He then turned back and looked at Zoe. "See you later Payne and hopefully in the future we will both see better days," He then turned and entered the airport.

Epilogue

Psymon would later marry Elise. At the age of 47 because of all the stain his legs experienced during his of snow boarding he was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Psymon and Elise both got jobs and created a nice middle class life in the city of Thunder Bay.

His son would later grow a liking to winter and speed like his parents but in a different way. He started to bobsled. He would travel to Calgary and train there every winter. Though it was expensive it paid off. Moby Stark would join a bobsled team that would win gold twice at the world championships, as well as a silver and two bronze. He would also win a gold metal at the Olympic games and a Silver at them too.

Psymon would be alive to watch it all. As well he would be alive to start watching the SSX riders one by one all start passing away.

Seeiah was the first one to die. She actually died when Psymon was still in prison. She died of cancer. A cancer she had been fighting her whole life. Which was the real reason for her bald head. It had happened in her home.

Next one to die was Luther who died of a heart attack. He was on top of a mountain when he had the heart attack. He was there alone with no way to call in a helicopter he would die and his body would be discovered days later.

Marisol would then OD on heroine. This wasn't anything new since he ex boyfriend and fellow rider JP had also OD. Her body was discovered in her LA apartment bathroom.

The Next one to die was a huge shock when Griff Simmons died of AIDs. He had never even exposed to the public ever that he had contracted the disease. His last two years of life he had sunk as much as possible out of the spotlight. He had moved to a small country in the middle of Europe.

Nate would then die of Cancer who he had very publicly been fighting for the a few years but it wasn't any use and he passed away in a hospital on his death bed.

Marty who had been charged but not convicted to assault later moved back to Europe and would be the only SSX rider to die snow boarding. He was doing some back country when one of the biggest avalanches that region had seen in a long time happened. It engulfed Marty as well it also killed 6 other people who were at the time on the hill.

Eddie would be the next one to die as his car crashed into a car parked car in Merqury City. The city to honour him build a statue of him holding a luge next to the statue him himself paid for of Brodi. The one of Eddie was built by the same man to make them look around the same.

Kaori would also then be involved in a car crash and died. It happened on a freeway outside of a major city. Though it would be a few days later until she finally died. After her death Mac exposed that him and her was having a secret relationship dating back to before she had gotten engaged with that one guy.

It would be a long time until Jurgen would die of Arthritis. He had been very sick during his last days. He died on his death bed surrounded by friends and family.

Hiro died not that long after Jurgen. Hiro died of the disease called Osteoporosis. Unlike Jurgen though he died alone.

After Hiros death there was only 5 SSX riders left. Allegra, Mac, Zoe, Elise, and Psymon. The next death would hit Psymon quite hard. His beloved wife Elise would have a stroke. Her second one. But this one would be the last. Psymon was very torn after her death. The only thing he had in his life was his son. He had never thought that he would have out lived her.

But he didn't get to see her again just yet. For Zoe would die of Cancer next. Now not only did he lose his wife he now he lost one of his only true friends.

It wouldn't get any better for Psymon as Allegra would die of a stroke. He didn't care about her much but it meant that the only one left was Mac the greatest snow boarder who ever lived.

But it wouldn't be long as Mac would die of cancer leaving Psymon as the last living SSX Veteran. When Mac died there was a huge amount of press. His funeral was this huge open church and it was televised live. But it was also put the spot light back on Psymon for he was the last living SSX Veteran.

Not long after Macs death there was a biography done about Psymon. Which told quite a bit about his early life, his life during the SSX circuit. The dark times of his life after the SSX circuit. And finally his years as an average Canadian family man all the way up to the present. Some of the things in it were.

"I never had any early memories of my father. When I was young I never knew why. It would be a little longer until it was exposed to me that he had been in prison." -Moby Stark, Pro Bobsled rider.

"I am the last one. I am 91, I never thought I would live this long. I smoked, I drank, I did some drugs in the past. I always thought I was a ticking time bomb. Never in all my years I would think I would make it passed 60. More back then, I didn't want to. I wanted to live life to the fullest and not die a old no good everyday geezer. A few things changed that. One was my son, the fact that I had a family. And second was me discovering the church. That all changed my life," -Psymon Stark, SSX Veteran.

Psymon would only live less then one more year until he died of a stroke the same thing that took his beloved Elise. But for Psymon the death came with open arms. He had died in his house when Moby and his wife was there. Psymons last words were "And to think I always thought Moby would die the wuss death... Not you... the black...one"

"Psymon Stark died this morning of a stroke. He was the last SSX Veteran alive. The last great snow boarder of the early 21 century."

A few weeks after Psymons death there was a stone wall created with all the SSX Riders on it in Merqury City. To honour all 19 of them. The riders who would go down in history as the greatest of the great. And no one would ever come close to the kind of tricks and speed they were able to do. On the wall was a plaque which read.

"The greatest snow boarders ever to live. The SSX Veterans, the undisputed Kings and Queens of the Mountain. Their rise to the top was quick but their fall was long. Many then spent their lives living alone as bums in the Merqury City Dump. Then rise to the top one last time. Which would last for more then their life time. "

The End.

Well there you go the last chapter of Merqury City Dump. I wrote the first part of the story quite a while ago. After a while I was informed form Bardic Jester that I was a really good idea. And so I decided to write it. The story was really tricky to write cause so was so many ways to go with this story. I decided to go with a somewhat small story and not a large one.

My first idea was that Brodi would die in the second chapter and not Moby. But after writing it I wasn't that happy with it so I wrote another version where Moby died. Still not sure I decided to go with the Moby died one. Also my idea was that Elise would have been to drunk to remember what happened the night before and would think she was raped and accuse Psymon. And then I would have a chapter full of people not wanting to get involved or pick sides and shit. And in the end Psymon would be convicted. But I decided that I would find another way to get Psymon in prison and then thought of the whole pregnant thing. The whole idea of having a epiloge of how everyone dies was one of my original plans. The fact that Psymon would out live everyone. Came at the last minute.

And if you liked this story I would recommend you read my new story I am writing with Bardic Jester called Life at the Top.


End file.
